Harry Potter and Fawkes' Future 3rd try
by NoTalent001
Summary: Lost my old account email. Fawkes doesn't like Albus' plans for Harry. Marauders raised Harry. What will Harry be like when he returns. Suck at summaries. Rated M for sure. AU-AU. Harry/multi


**Harry Potter and Fawkes' Future**

**Prologue**

**AN: Changes have been made, Hermione will be a Hogwarts student. I couldn't picture her any other way. Will be a harem story, Harry, Gabrielle Delacour, Younger Nymphadora  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; chances are I borrowed it from you as you have borrowed it from JKR. Enjoy. I've added ten years to canon because of technology and I want to use the best of modern cars and fashion for the guys and gals.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for Reviews. They sacred me, I will disappoint you, remember this is my fantasy and I will twist and torture the Potterverse for my pleasure.**

**AN: Some readers wanted to take over my story, well my answer is take and use it however you wish, it is free. I will play with this story and maybe finish it, who knows. Don't bother with reviews because I've stopped reading them. That way I don't get all emotional about someone I don't know talking about fan-fiction. It's fucking fan-fiction people, enjoy and play nice. Mistakes will be made in this story.**

_Near Midnight, October 31, 1991, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore had just gone to bed after he checked the castle wards to ensure the children were safe. He had barely fallen asleep he was awoken by a sudden wave of sadness that seemed to come from the castle. Albus dragged himself back out of bed and went back to his office. When he had gotten there and re-checked the wards he found nothing. Something wasn't right, the magic of the castle was still sad; an overwhelming feeling of mourning muted the magic of children and laughter.

Albus was getting worried. He checked the silver instruments in his office for any sign of the troubles and found in the one that kept track of his order members that two more members were dead. Albus ran a few more spells over the devices and discovered that the Potters were dead.

A now frantic Albus dressed. He then ran to the school gates and apparated to the Potter's summer cottage and found it gone; smoking embers were still alight with magical fires and the dark mark was floating in the sky. He checked the area and found Voldemort, Peter Pettigew, and Sirius Black's magical signatures, but no sign of the Potters. He checked a few more things and followed the trail of Black. Black as he was the secret keeper to the Potters.

Albus had offered to keep the secret. but they had refused him and now the Potters were dead. With a sad shake of his head he thought, "another old family gone."

Albus arrived in the alleyway somewhere in London just in time to see Fawkes flash out with a running Sirius. Albus muttered to himself, "What was happening tonight, something's very wrong, the Potters were dead and Fawkes taking a running Sirius somewhere unknown, maybe Fawkes had taken him to Hogwarts." Still talking to himself Albus apparated to the gates of the school and returned to his office expecting to find Fawkes and maybe Sirius there, instead he found it empty.

Albus sat at his desk to catch his breath, he noticed a note with one of Fawkes' tail feathers, he recognized the Potter seal and with a sense of dread, he opened the scroll, and read:

_My friend Albus, Lily and I are dead and Harry is alive. Albus before you start to think of that damned prophecy read this entire letter! Yes Albus, I know you well enough to know that while you are sad at our deaths, you are also glad the prophecy is coming to pass._

_Voldemort is gone, how do we know this, Fawkes has been helping us the past few days and Fawkes has shown us the future you would create and he is sad for you. We knew two days ago what would pass and met our deaths standing tall, knowing we would lose._

_Albus we know you are at your desk with plans for our son running through you head and you can stop it right now. Sirius Black will raise our son, I know you think you know who our secret keeper was and you are wrong, it was Peter Pettigew. We chose Peter hoping to throw the spy in the order off our trail and we failed._

_We now know that you thought Peter was the spy, but you were hoping to save him, save him at the cost of how many. Your unwillingness to confront Peter has cost us our lives and Harry his family. You Albus Dumbledore will also hire the man who betrayed the prophecy to Voldemort to teach children, your hope to use him as spy is now not needed and will not be needed for some time. How many people has that man killed or raped, how many children's dreams will he ruin?_

_Albus your sins are catching up to you; your hope for the best in people is costing us our world. You Albus are responsible for tonight. You could have stopped Tom, yes I Know his real name and history, another truth you kept to yourself. Albus you could have obliviated Snape of the prophecy and you could have used Veritaserum on Order members to determine loyalties, Moody tried, but no Albus 'greater good' Dumbledore knows best._

_Albus you are locked in your office until Fawkes returns for you. Hogwarts is helping Fawkes tonight, you are trapped to think of your actions Albus, Fawkes will return to take you to Gringotts to witness our will, you try to interfere with our plans and Fawkes and Hogwarts will not be happy. Trust Fawkes and Sirius, they will prepare my son!_

_Albus do not let the Longbottoms out of hiding until the LeStranges are caught. Bellatrix and those demented brothers will torture them to insanity if you don't. Fawkes wouldn't take them a letter from us; we think there are things_ _that you are to do, think of it as a test. Will you sacrifice another baby boy's parents for your plans?_

_Lily and I are still your friends Albus; if you behave, we will all enjoy the next great adventure together._

_With Love_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

Albus was thinking furiously as he sat the letter on his desk. He stood and tried to exit the door to find it locked. Albus was whispering to himself, "I must escape, I must implement my plans, and Harry has to go to the sister."

Albus had arrangements for both children of prophecy, if Neville was the boy he would go to the crazy squib uncle, even if Augusta had to be dealt with, if the boy was Harry he would go to the magic hating muggles. The child must be meek and mild, maybe even beaten; it was for the greater good.

Hogwarts heard the whispers of the Headmaster. She was saddened that this great man would try to do these things to a child. She had seen a lot over a thousand years, so a man wanting to make a child suffer and control the future with his influence wasn't new. So she did as Fawkes asked and turned the doors and windows of his office to stone and shut down the floo.

Albus was shaken from his whispering as the doors and windows in his office turned to stone sealing him in until Hogwarts decided to let him out. Seeing a note flash onto his desk along with another feather, he approached the desk and opened the scroll.

_We told you to wait!_

A tired Albus Dumbledore sat back down at his desk and thought furiously about how to salvage this situation. He had plans, the fate of the wizarding world was resting on his decisions, and he must get Harry. Therefore, with Hogwarts allied against him for the moment he sat in his office and made his plans.

-OoOoO-

_Midnight Friday November 1, 1991, Lupin Cottage near Nottingham Forest._

Remus was pacing around his living room and his inner wolf was raging. The wolf knew something was very wrong tonight. Remus had started feeling the wolf rage earlier in the evening and it was getting worse. Remus was thinking of why Albus had not contacted him for any missions for the Order, how were Lily and James, and how was his cub.

He was about to go into the woods and rage at the stars when Fawkes flashed in and sung a calming tune. Remus listening to the song asked Fawkes, "What's wrong Fawkes, I know something is going on I can feel it, does Dumbledore need me ,"

Fawkes interrupted Remus with a short trill; Remus looked closely at Fawkes and saw the letter in his talons. Remus walked over to Fawkes, who gave him the letter. Fawkes trilled another short tune and flashed out. Remus recognizes the handwriting and seal as James', and with trembling hands, he ripped open the scroll and read:

_Remus my brother, Lily and I are dead. Harry his safe! Sorry it is a hell of a way to start a letter. Voldemort murdered us tonight. Peter betrayed us; we did not use Sirius as secret keeper. We hoped to throw the death eaters off, as everybody knows we trusted Sirius the most._

_We are sorry Remus, we have so much to tell you, but we cannot put those things into this letter. Albus knew there was a traitor in the Order, everybody had a different opinion. We did not know whom to trust and ended up trusting the wrong person. Some members thought the traitor was you; we do not believe that, others thought it was Sirius because of his brother and cousins. Who would have thought it was the rat. A rat, we should have known._

_Remus we need you to be strong, our son needs you. Fawkes was taken Harry to Andromeda and Ted Tonks in Chelsea._

_Harry banished Voldemort tonight, the monster is gone, but not for good. We know this because Fawkes came to us and showed us a vision of the future. We are sorry to say but that future did not include my Lily Flower or me. Remus we have prepared as best we can for Harry, when Fawkes brings Sirius to you, go to Harry._

_Fawkes has shown us what will become of our Harry if he is left with others, he will be abused and unloved. Lily's sister will get our boy Mooney. You remember that horse faced bitch and fat ass bigot of a husband, they will starve and beat him Remus. You and Sirius must stop this!_

_Mooney we love you. Fawkes will bring Sirius to you in a few minutes, Padfoot is hunting the rat, and if he finds Peter, he will go to Azkaban. Revenge can wait Remus._

_When Sirius arrives, go to the Tonks. Fawkes will take you there when he returns. Tell them our story Remus and be strong. Harry and Sirius need you. Mooney before morning go to Gringotts, they will have our will ready._

_Remus do not trust Albus, Fawkes does not want Albus involved. Albus will make him a weapon for the 'Greater Good'. Do not let that happen! The Marauders need to find a place to live outside Britain, raise our son to be a good man and strong wizard._

_Voldemort will return Mooney, a prophecy about Harry forced us into hiding and now it is coming to pass. Our boy will have to fight that monster someday and he needs to be made ready. We have made arrangements for Harry that are in our vault at Gringotts. Harry needs to live as normal of life possible, in spite of what our plans do from beyond the grave, and he needs the Marauders along with the Tonks' love._

_Remus our brother we will miss you, we will meet you in the next great adventure, and again we love you._

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

Remus with tears running down his face promised aloud, "James, Lily I solemnly swear I will do the best I can for Harry."

Shaking off the pain and sorrow he was feeling, Remus began to pack his meager belongings. Fawkes should return with Sirius soon, so he had to be ready. Remus' trunk had just finished packing itself when Fawkes flashed in with Sirius.

Sirius was looking, well he looked serious, and he had his old school trunk and a book bag over his shoulder. Remus took one look at his last brother and started to cry again, he then rushed to engulf Sirius in a hug.

_-**OoOoO**-_

_Little after Midnight Friday, November 1, 1991, Alleyway North London_

Sirius Black was raging. He had murder on his mind as he stalked the alley in North London. He smelled the rat; he would find that rat and torture him to near death, heal him and do it again. That rat had helped kill James, Lily and his pup Harry. Sirius knew who the rat responsible was. He had talked James and Lily into choosing Peter for the secret keeper and for that, he would never forgive himself.

Earlier in the evening Sirius was going to Godric's Hollow to see James and maybe have a late night drink. He had arrived outside the gate to find the house in ruins. The only thing he could see was the smoking foundations, magical fires still flickered in and out, and the dark mark floating in the sky. He fell to his knees and cried; he cried for the loss of another brother and cried for baby Harry.

Regulus, his younger brother was murdered last year just outside Black Manor in London, now his other brother James along with his wife and son are dead. Sirius swore he would have his vengeance; he would hunt that rat to the ends of the earth and kill him. Changing into Padfoot he sniffed out the rat's scent along with Voldemort's, following the smell of the rat he slowly found his apparation point. He decided to check all Peter's old haunts, because he would have his revenge.

That was how Sirius Black, playboy Marauder found himself in a London alley with murder on his mind and his wand pointed at a restaurant's trash bin screaming, "Peter come out, time to die you traitorous rat. You told Voldemort how to find them Peter, why did you do it."

Sirius saw the rat scamper out of the alley toward the street full of muggles. Sirius was running after the rat with the death curse on his lips when Fawkes flashed in, grabbed him on the shoulder and flashed him out.

Sirius was still moving his feet as if running when he fell the three feet from where Fawkes let him go. He fell to the floor of a room he had sworn he would never see again, his old bedroom at Black Manor in London.

Cursing Fawkes, he sat himself on the floor, "Fawkes, what the hell are you doing, and I almost had that murdering ra..."

Interrupted by Fawkes angry screech Sirius looked more closely at Fawkes and noticed a scroll in his talons. Fawkes dropped the scroll in Sirius's lap, Sirius recognized the Potter seal and with shaking hands, he cracked the seal on the scroll and read:

_Sirius my brother Harry his alive! Lily and I are not. Sorry my brother but the rat betrayed us. I do not blame you for his actions, you couldn't have known. Sirius, Fawkes has been helping us without Albus knowing, he flashed in a few days ago and showed us the future. As we told Remus we are not in that future._

_The short version is you have to be strong, put off revenge, and take care of Harry! Remus also knows where Harry is. Fawkes delivered Harry to your Cousin Andromeda, and their daughter is part of Fawkes' vision._

_Take Harry and leave, run from Britain, the bigots, and Albus. Voldemort is gone; his killing curse rebounded off Harry and struck him instead. He will return. The prophecy we mentioned before hiding is coming to pass, prepare Harry!_

_Fawkes will take you to Remus, then go to Harry and Andromeda. Before dawn, you and Remus must go to Gringotts, and when the time comes you must claim your Lordship. I know we promised each other we would never use those pureblood titles but Harry will need his. Lily and I made our plans for Harry and you have to help. My son must be prepared._

_Harry must return to kill that monster and he is going to need that lordship crap, maybe a blood traitor and half-blood Lord will change the world. Have the Goblins give the proof of your innocence to Albus, the Prophet, and to Barty Crouch._

_Sirius we will see you again but you have a job to do first. When you go the Tonks, the password is the Marauders secret. You speak the first and they reply the second. Sirius be sure Harry knows how to love. Love is the key._

_Padfoot when the time comes return to Britain and kick those inbred death eaters asses, bring the revolution we dreamed of, and make it safe for Harry's kids._

_We love you Brother_

_James Potter and Lily Potter_

Sirius collapsed back on the floor and screamed his rage to the empty House of Black. Fawkes sung a sorrowful song as Sirius lie on the floor of his old bedroom and cried. After a while Sirius has had enough of crying and asked Fawkes, "Fawkes can we do it, can I do it, am I strong enough, can I be the parent Harry needs?"

Sirius was uplifted at the answering trill from Fawkes, so he straightened himself, applied what his father called the Lordship face and continued, "Fawkes I'm ready, time to see my last brother and pup. Let me set the Black Wards and we'll leave."

Sirius went to the ritual room and applied the Black Wards to the old home. Sirius then continued on a last tour of his old childhood home, he collected his old school trunk and filled it with Black family books all the while wishing he could burn the old house to the ground. He ordered the old house elf Kreacher to clean and prepare the upstairs bedrooms saying they may have guests, and that he must remain hidden unless called.

Taking one last look around and he grabbed Regulus' old book bag, he called Fawkes and soon he was on his way to Mooney. Then he would go to Ted and Andromeda, they had his pup. Sirius arrived at Remus' cottage and he looked at his haggard friend, then was immediately halfway across the room to meet his last brother in a hug.

-OoOoO-

_After Midnight Sunday, November 1, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley_

Director Rangok was working late so he could spend time with his newest great-grandson and he was thinking on the Dark Lord problem. Rangok was an old goblin, he had seen four "Dark Lords," and Voldemort was the worst for the goblins. Most Dark Lords only want to subvert wizards; they did not really care about goblins. If a Dark Lord could he would recruit goblins, goblins were good at killing wizards. That was why Voldemort was the worst; he desired to kill all magical races that are not "pureblood human." Rangok continued his paper work and to think on dumb wizards.

Pureblood, what a joke, there was always someone in their bloodlines that were less than pure and without first generation magic users there would be no new blood for their businesses or families. A thousand plus years of inbreeding, dark lords every hundred or so years, and the long live span of wizards means few children. Fewer children mean smaller populations and with smaller populations you need new blood. A purebred poodle maybe beautiful, but can it hunt his own food.

The Goblins have the wealth of over five-hundred years of the European nations trading and conquering the world in their vaults. All it would take was another ten or fifteen years and Gringotts London would be second to Gringotts New York or Gringotts Tokyo. If it wasn't for the wealth that the Europeans stole form the rest of the world they would be never have flourished and thrived. Even now the modern world worked on the European model, muggle and magical.

Rangok was a worried goblin; you did not become the ruler of the Goblin Nation by not worrying, or by being stupid. Magic was telling the Director that a change was coming, change could be good or bad, and that was worrying.

The Director was interrupted from his mussing when Fawkes flashed into his office. The phoenix trilled a short calming melody to the Director, and as the bird circled the desk, he gently laid a scroll encircled with a Lord's ring along with a crystal vial covered with a clear red wax unto the desk then flashed out. The reddish appearing vial with small runes carved in the wax look to have pensive memories inside.

Rangok was now more curious than worried; it was not every day that a phoenix delivers a Lord's ring, in fact he could not remember it ever happening before. The crystal vial was sealed in blood wax and covered in the Egyptian runes of truth.

Blood wax was made from the fat of a newly dead unicorn that had died of old age and the blood of the person wishing to make the wax, the wax was used in blood-magic and had many uses.

The runes bound the contents of the contained object; once the item or a person was encircled in the runes the item or person was bound to the truth. Combining the wax and runes was absolute and the truth of the memories could not be ignored. The wax and runes meant that the memories were true.

Rangok sets the vial aside, careful not to disturb the wax, removed the scroll, and recognized the Potter Ring. Setting the ring carefully next to the vial, he read the scroll.

_Director Rangok,_

_Time is money; my son destroyed Voldemort tonight. That demon will return. Lady Potter and I died tonight, how you may ask do you write a letter if dead, that is easy. We knew we would die tonight._

_Director, the vial Fawkes gave you has our will and evidence of the man who betrayed us to Voldemort. Sirius Black will come to you tonight for the ring and a reading of the will. Fawkes will bring Albus there, do not let Albus interfere._

_Rangok destiny has placed my son on the path to destroy that beast, do you want Albus 'Greater Good' Dumbledore to guide his path or do want an opportunity to help my chosen to guide him. The decision is yours Director._

_With Respects_

_James Potter, Lord Potter, Founding Member of Gringotts._

_Lily Potter, Lady Potter_

Rangok did not need to think twice, here was an good opportunity to help his people. Any relationship with the Blacks and Potters will help pry a way into the wizard worlds Governments. Rangok scribbled a quick note and snapped his fingers and the paper vanished. Moments later a minor goblin named Griphook silently entered, snapped to attention and waited.

Griphook was a minor goblin working the late shift for the Director; if he were lucky the Director would never know he was there. The rumor among the lower levels was that the Director had roasted and eaten the last late shift employee that had caught his attention, so Griphook was scarred shitless when the note appeared asking him to come to the Director's office. Griphook ran to the Director's office, entered silently and firmly at attention awaited on his death.

Griphook about fainted when the Director spoke to him, hell he was surprised he was not already dead.

Rangok wanted to grin when he saw Griphook looking like he was about to faint, he had started the roasting and eating rumor because he was bored one day, who knew it would continue to humor him two hundred years later. Rangok barked an order to the scarred goblin, "Griphook lock up the Potter estate, everything, if the Potters have a connection to it lock it up!"

Rangok continued more normally, "Lord and Lady Potter are dead, the Potter accounts are to be locked down until the heir or their proxies are found. Get an accounting of all items loaned out by the Potters and if the current holders do not have proof of the Potters loaning an item, retrieve it."

"Yes Director," Griphook answered. Griphook, happy not to be a snack ran from the office to be about his tasks.

-OoOoO-

_Half Past Midnight Friday, November 1, 1991, Lupin Cottage near Nottingham Forest_

Sirius and Remus broke the hug and looked at each other; the expression they wore was one of determination and anybody interfering with their tasks would be dead. Sirius silently shrank the trunks and placed them in Regulus' old book bag as Remus took one last look at his small home.

The time had come. The last two Marauders had to see their pup. Sirius called Fawkes and the last of the Marauders were on their way to "Fawkes' Future."

-OoOoO-

**AN: Changes have been made, Hermione will be a Hogwarts student. I couldn't picture her any other way. Will not be a harem story, Harry and Nymphadora plus Gabrielle Delacour pairing. **


End file.
